Our Time
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: Saya datang lagi dengan cerita one-shot drabble :D Semoga para readers tidak bosan dengan saya dan cerita saya :D Setelah baca, jangan lupa komen ya. Hargai karya saya dengan komen anda *kitten eyes* u,u "Aku selalu menginginkan waktu kita seperti ini selamanya." No conflict. Happy end. Aku selalu bikin WonKyu yg Happy End. *gatega sama mereka yg begitu serasi*


Title : Our Time

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

Saya datang lagi dengan cerita one-shot drabble :D Semoga para readers tidak bosan dengan saya dan cerita saya :D Setelah baca, jangan lupa komen ya. Hargai karya saya dengan komen anda *kitten eyes* u,u

Description : Aku selalu menginginkan waktu kita seperti ini selamanya.

No conflict. Happy end. Aku selalu bikin WonKyu yg Happy End. *gatega sama mereka yg begitu serasi*

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Our Time

Kyuhyun menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Malam ini begitu dingin. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap bulan dan bintang dari balkon kamar apartemen yang saat ini ia tinggali bersama orang terkasihnya, Siwon. Menunggu lelakinya pulang seperti biasa. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya ringan dan memejamkan matanya.

Malam ini adalah malam ke dua puluh tujuh di bulan Desember. Seharusnya salju mulai turun. Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri agar dapat merasakan kehangatan yang lebih. Ia berangan-angan sejak kapan Seoul berubah sedingin ini, atau hanya Kyuhyun yang terlalu bermanja dengan beranggapan bahwa pelukan Siwon yang hanya mampu menghangatkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum merona memikirkannya. Hanya memikirkan.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Namun ekspresinya menghangat saat pemilik lengan itu menarik Kyuhyun untuk bersandar didada bidang pemilik lengan tersebut dan memenjarakannya dalam pelukan yang ia nantikan sedari tadi.

"Kau berniat untuk membuat sakit dirimu lagi, eh?" tanya pemilik sepasang lengan itu, Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Tangannya memeluk lengan Siwon yang melilit dipinggangnya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus bersama. Kini Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sedari tadi ia cari. Kehangatan yang ia inginkan ada pada Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena posisi Siwon dan dirinya saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Siwonnie? Bagaimana harimu?"

"Hmm…. Biasa saja, Baby. Kenapa kau terus saja tersenyum, Baby?"ucap Siwon seraya mencium surai coklat Kyuhyun yang begitu ia sukai.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat ini, Wonnie." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu hari ini, Sayang?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bahagia. Itu saja."

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Kehadiranmu."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang terkasihnya. Hatinya seakan-akan dililit kembang api yang siap meledakkan keindahannya. Sangat jarang baginya mendengar kata-kata manis dari Kyuhyun seperti saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa cintanya terbalas sudah membuatnya terbang tinggi. Ditambah lagi sikap Kyuhyun yang terkadang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar menambah rasa cintanya pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang ia peluk saat ini.

"Aku rasa malam ini salju akan turun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Wonnie?"

"Kau menyukai salju. Dan saat ini kau sedang bahagia. Jadi aku yakin salju akan turun malam ini."

"Tidak nyambung." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tidak peduli dengan kejamnya dunia diluar sana. Seberapapun mereka melawan kejamnya dunia, pada akhirnya merekalah yang kalah. Jadi bagi mereka berdua, mengikuti permainan takdir itu akan lebih mudah dan tidak melelahkan. Tidak peduli kemana dunia akan membawa mereka nanti, asalkan mereka masih tetap bersama itu adalah hal yang terindah.

Di luar sana, mereka berdua memakai topeng yang kokoh. Menyembunyikan guratan-guratan lelah yang menghiasi wajah mereka hanya untuk menghibur dan membahagiakan fans mereka. Mereka mencintai fansnya hingga mereka rela mengorbankan waktu yang sangat berharga. Dan saat-saat seperti ini jarang terjadi. Dimana mereka bisa berdua, menikmati waktu yang sangat melilit kehidupan mereka, dan menjadikannya momen indah dalam hidup masing-masing.

"Kau tau, Won.. Aku menginginkan kita tetap seperti ini. Keluargaku, Super Junior, ELF, dan dirimu itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu disisa hidupku bersama mereka dan dirimu."

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini, mari kita berjuang lebih keras untuk kebahagiaan kita. Tidak peduli seberapa lelahnya diriku, aku akan selalu membuat waktu untuk kita."

"Aku tau. Akupun juga akan seperti itu. Kita berjuang bersama."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan orang terkasihnya ini. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Ia ingin memeluk orang terkasihnya ini dengan sempurna. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon yang selalu menjadi tempat bersandarnya ketika ia kelelahan menghadapi kehidupannya.

"Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, Baby. Kau tau itu.."

"Kalau begitu setelah ini, mari kita buat momen seperti ini lebih sering, Wonnie."

"Ya. Kita akan membuat waktu-waktu seperti ini terasa lebih indah."

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya dan menarik Kyuhyun dari pelukannya menghadap kearah yang sama dengan dirinya. Sedikit tak rela melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Kau lihat. Tebakanku benar. Salju akan turun malam ini."

"Aku rasa artis bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. Peramal cuaca mungkin lebih sesuai dengan keahlianmu."

"Kurasa kau benar. Selain salju, aku bisa meramal kapan kau akan menangis dan tersenyum. Kapan kau terluka dan bahagia. Bahkan kapan kau pergi dan kembali."

"Kalau kau memang bisa meramal semua itu. Kapan aku akan pergi?" selidik Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percayanya.

"Itu mudah."

"Hmm?"

"Kau.. tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau akan tetap disini, dihatiku. Selalu."

Kyuhyun merona mendengar penuturan Siwon. Demi Tuhan diatas sana, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasa hatinya penuh dan dadanya sesak. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Aku benar kan, Baby?"

"Kau tau Siwonnie, aku sangat jarang melakukan hal-hal memalukan dihadapanmu dalam menunjukkan perasaanku padamu. Dan kau selalu mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi saat ini Siwonnie, aku sungguh bahagia. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin menangis.."

"Menangislah, Sayang. Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku tau, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Aku tidak tau cara mengatakannya, Siwonnie. Aku ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

Kyuhyun menghadap Siwon dan menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman hangat yang sarat akan cinta. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang selalu ada disaat mereka menyatukan diri menjadi satu seperti ini saat ini. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Siwon memperdalam ciuman itu.

Ditemani butiran salju yang jatuh dihadapan mereka, sepasang sejoli ini menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka. Takdir mungkin mempermainkan mereka dengan begitu kejam, namun takdir juga yang mempertemukan mereka satu sama lain. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun itu, jika mereka masih dapat merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain itu sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk sekedar menjadi penyangga hidup. Mereka akan memperjuangkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Kenyataan bahwa esok hari mereka akan kembali menggeluti kehidupan mereka yang tak melelahkan untuk sejenak dilupakan. Tak banyak harapan yang mereka inginkan untuk saat ini. Cukup saat ini mereka berdua dapat menikmati kebersamaan yang manis ini.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman terindah yang pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun. Kyuhyun merona melihat tatapan Siwon yang seperti itu. Namun bibir Kyuhyun tetap melengkung membentuk sebuah kurva bernama senyum. Menunjukkan bahwa ia setuju dengan keputusan apapun yang akan Siwon ambil untuk membawanya pergi bersama.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang aku inginkan lebih dari aku menginginkan dirimu, Baby."

"Aku tau, aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Siwonnie."

"Kau tau, kemanapun kau pergi dariku. Kau pasti akan tetap kembali padaku."

"Tidak. Keahlianmu meramal berkurang, Siwonnie."

"Hmm?"

"Kau salah.. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, tepat seperti kata ramalanmu yang pertama."

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya aku benar lagi akan satu hal, Baby?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemanapun kau pergi, kau pasti akan kembali padaku. Bukankah begitu?"

"Bodoh!"

"Memang."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie."

"Aku tau itu, Sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

The End.

Komen ya :D Maaf jelek -,-"

Comments and RnR please (:

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


End file.
